1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer software and apparatus for remote placement of merchandise orders and more particularly pertains to a new system for merchandise ordering and order fulfillment for highly efficient and accessible remote placement and assembly of merchandise orders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer software and apparatus for remote placement of merchandise orders is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer software and apparatus for remote placement of merchandise orders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these known systems fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new system for merchandise ordering and order fulfillment. The inventive system includes a network comprising a programmed central station and remote stations of various types permitting customer entry and employee fulfillment of merchandise orders.
In these respects, the system for merchandise ordering and order fulfillment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating and assembling customer orders of various products located in a product storage space.